Cliche Movie Endings
by HinataKid
Summary: "Ill be home late, don't wait up." *I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS


"I will be back late, don't wait up," she had said. Yet here he was 'waiting up.'

Garfield wasn't going to lie to himself. He wanted to see her when she got back. He had to know how her date with Fish-boy went. That aquatic punk better have kept his hands to himself. She had insisted it wasn't a real date and she could handle herself regardless. Still, it didn't stop him from pacing the common room staring at the door.

Four hours ago Gar found himself at a different door, an open one. Leaning on the frame watching her apply her modest makeup in her vanity's mirror.

"I'm just saying it seems kinda fishy to me," Gar huffed.

"Pun not intended?" Raven held back a smirk.

"Pun totally intended." He snapped. "The dude has ulterior motives."

"Garth was completely honest about why he invited me to Atlantis, you heard him, its all politics," She finished her mascara and turned to look at him. "10 points to Hufflepuff for using 'ulterior motives' correctly by the way."

"Well 10 points from Ravenclaw for dating a guy that smells like low tide," he quipped.

Raven couldn't help but find that funny, "First of all I'm not dating him and second, you think you smell any better?"

"Definitely," he smiled.

"Whatever," she started slipping on her heels. "Garth needs to talk to multiple foreign delegates, in multiple languages and he doesn't want a random translator hanging around all night. Its going to be a boring night of formal plenaries. You can't be jealous of that."

"No way, sounds boring."

Raven stood up, slipping her communicator into her purse. Her dress was simple and elegant. A shade of blue so dark that it appeared black until she moved and the light poured over it. She checked herself one last time in her mirror. Making her way out of her room she passed Gar who didn't move from her door frame, the space between them tight. She didn't look him in the eye but turned her face to be closer to his.

"Well then you better figure out what you are jealous of. I'm an empath, not a mind-reader, Gar," she walked down the hallway to meet Aqualad at the bay doors. Leaving her best friend frustrated at her door. "And stay out of my room while I'm gone."

Garfield had of course immediately went into her room and slumped down on her bed going over what she said a million times in his head before he got hungry and had made his way to the kitchen and common room. Where he now found himself, trying in vain to be patient. Luckily he was well accustom to staying up late. Gar set up some blankets on the couch and started a movie. As the introduction credits rolled he poured half a bag of chips into a huge red plastic bowl the entire team had unofficially dubbed 'The Movie Bowl' Gar also filled the kettle with water for Raven out of habit. If she wanted tea he'd just turn the stove on. He was suddenly worried that she had already made it home and had decided to go right to her room instead of coming to the kitchen when the sliding doors hissed open.

Raven walked in with her hair slightly mused, her makeup smudged in the smallest way. She didn't look surprised to see him at all, "Thought I told you not to wait up."

"Couldn't sleep," he turned the gas on under her kettle with a few clicks. "How was your night?"

"Amazing. I think we are going to get married." She deadpanned.

Gar chuckled, "Did you have any fun?"

"I," she furrowed her brow in thought before settling on, "I think I did a well enough job. There was a lot of language translation, the food was adequate, most of the time I was explaining that Garth and I were just colleges, not involved."

"So no fun," he took the movie bowl to the couch, motioning her to follow. She did and leaned against the back of the couch. Gar sat down and watched as Raven tugged out a few bobby pins and her hair fell more freely around her face. "Still, I'll admit I was jealous. I could have totally made the night much more fun."

She fiddled with her earrings and smiled, "I don't doubt that. Want to hear something that will make you feel better?"

"Uh, yeah?" he said with a mouth full of chips.

She leaned over the back of the couch and said firmly "You are a way better dancer than Garth."

He nearly choked laughing, "Really?!"

She nodded, "I swear."

"Huh, so pretty boy ain't so hot after all. Hey! That means you totally enjoyed dancing with me at the Met Gala last month! I practically had to beg you to dance with me."

"You did beg me," she corrected him, sinking into the space right next to Gar on the couch. She gave out a low moan as she slipped out of her heels, "Shit that feels so much better."

"You loved that dance, admit it," he smirked, enjoying seeing her relax.

"Did this movie just start?" she ignored him.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure when you were going to get back so I thought.." he trailed off.

Stealing a small handful of his chips from the bowl in his lap she said, "I thought you told me that you couldn't sleep."

He was raking his brain for a response when he was saved by the whistle of Raven's tea kettle. He jumped up before she could, "I'll make your tea. How about you start the movie over and we watch it together? I wasn't paying attention to it at first anyway."

Raven didn't respond right away, watching him as he walked to the stove. Turned almost all the way around she rested her chin on the back of the couch.

"You'd make a really good boyfriend Gar," and she didn't regret saying it, it was just the truth.

"Oh I'd boyfriend the hell out of you," he boasted.

She actually laughed out loud as she pulled the last forgotten bobby pins from her hair, "And he's so smooth too."

He came back placing a steaming mug down on the coffee table in front of her, but before he sat down he raised his arms and pulled his hoodie off over his head, handing it to Raven. She raised a brow.

"I won't look if you want to change into this," his cheeks darkened. "As great as you look in that dress I bet its not the most comfortable thing to watch a late movie in." and he turned his back on her.

Raven stood up shaking her head with a small smile. Normally she'd never shed her clothes like this in the common room, let alone in front of anyone. "I could just go change in my room really fast,"

"But then you'd have to leave," he said in a painfully honest voice she was sure he didn't mean to use so blatantly. Luckily he was still turned around since she didn't have her hood to hide her blush she quickly got control of. She let her dress pool at her feet and pulled his warm sweatshirt over her bra and panties. She slid back into the couch and tugged Gar's sleeve to let him know it was safe. He grabbed up one of the blankets covering both of them. He settled in close to her without touching and she restarted the movie with the remote.

Pretending like he was getting more comfortable, Gar draped his arm behind Raven on the couch, faking a yawn. Raven dropped her face into her hand trying to stifle a laugh.

"What?" he grinned at her.

"You are the corniest, dorkiest person on the planet," she said. "Is this you 'boyfriend-ing the hell out of me?'"

"Oh no, you'd know when I was doing that," he smirked. "I'd take you on the date of a lifetime. Maybe a great concert, followed by fireworks or stargazing. Of course have a great slice of pizza or two," he winked.

"What no dancing?" she asked.

"You claim to hate dancing," he pointed out.

"Not when its you leading," she said honestly and quietly.

"Then dancing it is my Queen," he said just as softly. Raven leaned into him laying her head on his shoulder he ghosted his lips over he brow.

"So what is this movie about?" she managed to say.

Gar had no idea, for the second time in a row he missed the beginning of the film. He chuckled, "Its about some dork who falls in love with his best friend whose totally out of his leave.

"That's totally cliché." Then she added in a whisper, "Does he get the girl?"

"Dunno yet, I haven't got to the end yet," he gulped.

"Well I am totally rooting for him." She said

While they never finished the movie, they did get a chance to find out how the story ended.


End file.
